


Pumpkin Patch

by DiRoxy



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, boys with crushes, pumpkin patch, pumpkins are useful for scoring dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiRoxy/pseuds/DiRoxy
Summary: Jack pursed his lips as he examined the pumpkins, crossing his arms. He wanted to be sure that he picked the best one for carving. He had to get one with good color, those were almost always the best ones.
He crouched down and poked at a couple, furrowing his brow as he tried to pick one out. Apparently he’d been staring at them long enough someone decided to come over and help him.
“Do you need help, sir?”





	

Jack pursed his lips as he examined the pumpkins, crossing his arms. He wanted to be sure that he picked the best one for carving. He had to get one with good color, those were almost always the best ones.

He crouched down and poked at a couple, furrowing his brow as he tried to pick one out. Apparently he’d been staring at them long enough someone decided to come over and help him.

“Do you need help, sir?”

Jack froze at the deep voice that came from behind him. It was warm and heavily coated in amusement. He stood up slowly and looked over at the man, blushing darkly.

“It’s hard to pick out a pumpkin,” the man said with a smile, “do you need help?”

His smile was just as warm as his voice and Jack was floored by the deep brown of his eyes. “Ah no- yes, I-” He scowled slightly and shook his head quickly. “Sorry, ah. Do you have any suggestions?” he asked, gesturing to the pumpkins in the field.

The man smiled again - that was causing unnecessary heart problems for Jack, seriously - and nodded. “Here, this one would be good for carving.” He bent down and picked a pumpkin up, giving it a quick knock to be sure it was solid before passing it over.

Jack took it from his hands and looked over it carefully. “Thanks,” he said, glancing up at him again.

“No problem. I’m Mark by the way.”

Jack smiled and shifted his hold on the pumpkin in order to shake his hand. “I’m Jack, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure is all mine. So what are you thinking of carving?”

“I’m not certain. Probably a double one, maybe a tombstone in the front and a ghost in the back.”

Mark arched a brow, seemingly impressed by the choice. “That’s a lot of work going into one pumpkin.”

“Less work than carving two,” Jack quipped.

Mark laughed and Jack felt his heart patter and his stomach twist slightly. This wasn’t how he had planned today going, flirting with extremely attractive men hadn’t crossed his mind but he certainly wasn’t going to complain about it. Also, seriously, one guy should not have a laugh that could turn someone into putty and make them giddy at the same time. That wasn’t fair.

Mark smiled at him and then paused, as if making a decision. It was apparently made when he tucked his hands into his pockets, and the little rock on his feet was rather endearing actually. Dear lord, Jack, stop that. “Hey,” Mark started, “why don’t you join me for a carving party? My friends and I have one every year. Unless you have other plans…?”

Oh god, he was going to blush so hard that he burst into flame. That was going to be how he died. “Yeah- I mean no, no other plans. I would love to you join you.” Was that too excited? Desperate?

Probably.

Damn.

Mark beamed and pulled out his phone. “Awesome! Here, what’s your number? I can text you all the details. It’ll be tonight, I hope that isn’t too short of notice. You only have to bring your pumpkin and your designs, everything else is already there.”

Jack chuckled and recited his number for Mark to put in his phone. “It’s not too short of notice, I’ll be there. I look forward to it.”

Mark practically beamed. “Cool, I’ll text you instructions on how to get there. I gotta run now, but I’ll see you there, Jack!”

Jack had to shift the pumpkin in order to wave, watching as Mark jogged off to join the friends he had come in with. And by the time he’d gone back and bought the pumpkin, his phone had buzzed in his pocket quite a few times from Mark texting him. He dug his phone out and looked at it before he started home, and his face went back up in flame.

‘So, would you also maybe like to join me for dinner on Saturday? - Mark’

‘Would be my pleasure. - Jack’

He felt like the luckiest man in the world, thank you difficult pumpkin choices.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This brings an end to the stories I had backlogged on tumblr, which means now it's time to actually get some new writing done. I love you all and I hope you have a great day! <3
> 
> -Raine


End file.
